


Winchester Ink

by ArcheryGirl1101



Category: Supernatual
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, Implied Relationships, M/M, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Multi, Past Abuse, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 17:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14266434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheryGirl1101/pseuds/ArcheryGirl1101
Summary: Tattoo Artist AUDean is a Tattooist, still lives in Kansas and runs his business along with Sam and Gabriel. He meets a raven-haired man and instantly gains a crush.No Supernatural Elements.





	Winchester Ink

**Author's Note:**

> First time uploading on Ao3. Enjoy.  
> 1.Tattoo Artist Dean  
> 2.Part-time Assistant Sam / Lawyer Sam  
> 3\. Will contain Destiel and (Subtle / Implied) Sabriel

Dean found that still living in Lawrence helped him jump start his career in Tattoo Art, he inked himself and his Brother with what he thought was a badass black pentagram surrounded by a circle of black flames on their chest left to their heart.

Sammy didn't work in Winchester Ink and Piercings as often as he used to as Stanford School of Law was going to be challenging for the younger Winchester but Dean was confident for Sam and Sam was putting on a brave face, plus his girlfriend Jessica was working in the same profession, that's how they met and soon to be engaged - Dean was sworn to seceracy after discovering the mini red box.

Dean opened his store about three months ago and had a steady stream of customers through the door enough to keep his head afloat, his apartment was above his store so it wasn't like he needed to travel far although he loved driving - and showing off Baby around Kansas. When he didn't get enough people though the door he worked part time for Singer's Salvage Yard, he'd known Bobby since he was a kid and the two had a mutual (adoptive) father-son relationship and Bobby allowed flexible hours as long as Dean worked hard and occasionally paid for beer runs and equipment costs when necessary.

The first time a Novak walked on the door Dean was ready for any personality, Gabriel seemed like the wild type but not for Dean, whenever Sammy was around Gabriel was tailing Sam whenever and wherever his six foot four Brother went. It was hilarious and despite Sam's best efforts to say he wasn't available Gabriel wasn't taking 'No' for an answer but not in an overly creepy way, just in an eager way.

"Gabriel, really, I can't go out. Jess and I have a prior commitments"

Gabriel whined loudly "Sasquatch!" He pouted hard and made googly eyes.

Sam tried not to break and start giggling "Stop it," Sam cleared his throat "I mean it"

Gabriel just pouted harder.

"Gabriel, enough!" A smaller man with dark hair, beautiful blue eyes and a gravelly voice came through the door.

Dean rolled his eyes at the commotion and had to stop with his client, "Jo, I'm sorry but I'll be right back"

"Go ahead" The young blonde waved off the Winchester.

"Can I help you all with something?" Dean made himself known.

All three other occupants froze.

"It's just Gabriel causing a drama" Sam gestured.

"I apologise for my Brother, let's go Gabriel" The newest man tugged on Gabriel's arm

"Who are you?" Dean asked, his interest already peaked

"I'm Castiel Novak, Gabriel's youngest Brother. I know he can't keep away from here because of Sam, yes I know your name because Gabriel does not stop talking about you," Castiel directed to Sam "As for you," 

Castiel turned his head to Dean "I don't know you but I apologise in advance for my Brother and if he has caused any problems"

"It's fine. Jo is just getting a simple heart-shaped stencil on her shoulder" Dean couldn't look away from Castiel's vibrant blue eyes.

"Oh, I think we're interrupting something Sam-I-Am" Gabriel whispered to Sam trying not to break the silence.

Dean blinked himself out of his trance "I-- I have to get back to Jo"

Castiel did the same, deeming the floor where Dean stood more interesting now "Gabriel, come on" Castiel wrapped his hand around Gabriel's wrist and marched both of them out of the store. Gabriel still clearly protesting while Castiel's eyes only focused ahead.

The next morning Castiel entered as Dean was checking through his bookings for the day.

"Sorry pal, you're a little early. Give me a few would ya? Designs are in front of me" Dean hadn't looked up yet, everyone knew him, he wasn't being rude.

"I don't have an appointment" Castiel blurted out.

Dean's head shot up, "Cas? Hey"

"Hello Dean"

"What are you doing here?"

"I honesty don't know. My plan only extended to meeting you here"

"OK," Dean stopped what he was doing and shoved his hands in his pockets "So, I'm guessing Gabriel didn't take to kindly being dragged out of here"

"He's obsessed with Sam. I fear it is unhealthy"

"You're tellin' me. Sam knows it's harmless fun, he's planning on asking Jess - his girlfriend - to marry him tonight, speaking of, heya Sammy" 

Sam trudged on the door and hurled something across the room smashing a glass frame.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean yelled out and strode up to Sam "What the Hell was that Sam?!"

"Anger. A lot of it"

"Why?" 

"Because my roommate decided to force himself on Jess and she took off" Sam deflated, he loved Jessica with everything he had but some asshole scared her away.

"Sammy" Dean couldn't feel angry at Sam anymore, forgetting that Castiel was in the shop.

Turning he jumped, "Cas? You could hurt yourself" Dean scolded

"This design is beautiful" Castiel complimented showing the broken frame, it was a set of charcoal and blue tipped angel wings that pointed downwards, a pit of hell was behind them holding reds, greys, oranges and yellows with a bright blue spark in between the wings.

"Thanks, Cas" Dean smiled that someone else like his work, he did create a portfolio recently and wanted to see where it could take him in later life but right now he was contempt. Dean placed the picture on his   
counter and was looking for his broom but Castiel was already cleaning up.

"Cas?" Dean moved over to him, "What are you doing?"

"Cleaning up, Sam has just left" 

The door slamming was confirmation.

"Dammit. Cas? Watch this place for a second, don't answer the phone and if my first client comes in just let them wait on the couch," Dean pointed at the tertiary coloured couch, it was beaten up and needed   
replaced, before Castiel could reply Dean had chased after Sam.

Castiel found a small dust pan and brush to properly dispose of the glass and searched for a spare frame for the piece but other images distracted him and he held onto the broken one tight. 

The door opened again followed by a "You're not Dean," Castiel turned and froze.

"Alastair..."

"Castiel, a pleasure" Alastair took a step forward 

"How did-- You shouldn't--"

"No Gabriel to protect you this time"

"He doesn't need to, I can stand up for myself" Though saying that Alastair did shove Castiel back against the locked door where Dean usually would work on his clients.

"Could you give Lucifer a message for me?" Before Castiel to open his mouth Alastair was pounding his fist into Castiel's face multiple times. Dean returned.

"Cas!"

Fighting to get between Alastair and Cas wasn't easy but by no means impossible "Alastair! Get out before you find some of my tools rammed up your ass and through your eyes"

"Wasteful," The skinny man taunted

Dean introduced his fist to Alastair's face and was ready to give more however the skinny man left.

Dean left out a sigh "Cas, are you OK?" The Winchester gently cupped Cas' face

Blood was flowing down Castiel's nose both nostrils and bridge, his left eye was already heavily bruised with swelling.

"I'm so sorry," Dean whispered

"It's OK. I've met him before. He has a history with my family"

"If I ever see him again I'll--"

"Cas!" Gabriel ran in and shoved passed Dean to comfort his Brother

"Baby Brother" Gabriel rested Cas' forehead against his own

"He wanted to send a message to Lucifer"

"Let's get you cleaned up" Dean offered. 

Cas nodded in return and was led into the backroom for privacy.

Dean cleaned off a rag and told Gabriel there was a cooler behind the counter, while alone with Castiel Dean slipped on his latex gloves out of habit and began cleaning Cas' wounds "I'm sorry, Cas" was uttered   
every time Cas whined or flinched.

"Dean, stop apologising" Castiel tilted his head, leaning into the ice brought by Gabriel but Gabriel had silently taken off to find Alastair himself.

"Can you forgive me?" Dean asked.

"What?"

"I left you here to watch my shop and you got beaten up for it"

"That's not entirely true" Cas started "You told me to keep an eye on the shop, Alastair just barged in. Was he your first client?"

"No. But it doesn't matter as I've closed up today. I have someone to take care"

"Dean--"

"I insist Cas. It's my fault"

"No..."

"Cas. I'm not taking 'No' for answer. Besides, it could give us a chance to get to know each other"

"OK," Dean led Cas upstairs into his apartment "Sorry for the mess" 

The one bedroom apartment wasn't much but it was all Dean needed

"There's hot water with heating, sit down and make yourself comfortable" Cas realised that Dean was holding Cas' arm firmly but not hurting him

"Thank you, Dean" Cas was eased onto the black leather couch while Dean disappeared for a moment.

"So, how does Alastair know your family?" Dean returned with a new ice pack and two beers.

"Uh, I'm not entirely sure, I'm not told much"

"OK. Well let me know if he gives you more trouble. I'll set him right"

"What happened to Sam?"

"He used his overly long legs to get away from me. Plus he bellowed at me to 'leave him alone' and I'm usually one to shove but in this case I cut him slack"

Cas nodded and let the ice bag fall "Should I ask what you are going to do with the man who scared away your Brother's fiancé?"

"I don't know yet. I'm sure Sammy already handled it considering he had red knuckles and I don't think that was the wall"

"Oh, should I be worried?" Castiel leaned backwards with a slight inkling of fear.

"No. Not ever" 

Castiel was trapped in Dean's glasz coloured eyes, while Dean was defending Cas the smaller had seen hatred and anger but now there was softness and a lasting protectiveness.

"Thank you Dean" 

"Anytime Cas"

The two were only two inches apart from each other, if Castiel wasn't beaten Dean would have stolen a kiss. He averted his eyes downwards and bit his bottom lip.

"Dean?"

Dean rose his head, "Ye--"

Cas closed the gap between the two, pressed his split lip into Dean's soft cupid-bow shaped ones the kiss was short but passionate.

"...Cas?" Dean blushed

"Yes Dean?" 

Blue oceans met green tropics.

"Never mind"


End file.
